Effects of Sparring
by kickassia.princess
Summary: After a grueling practice session, Anakin and Obi-Wan have some unresolved...issues...to deal with. Explicit M/M slash, brief mention of femslash. Ani/Obi pairing.


**Title:** Effects of Sparring

**Pairings:** Ani/Obi

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Explicit M/M slash, mention of femslash

**A/N:** This is my first Star Wars fic, reviews are welcome! Like it, hate it, love it, loathe it...doesn't matter, but let me know what you think!

Effects of Sparring

The sound of lightsabers buzzing and crackling filled the practice room as Anakin toweled off the sweat. It had been a grueling session, harder than usual, with Obi-Wan pressing every advantage and giving no quarter, leaving Anakin bruised and singed. It had confused him, thrown him off guard, for Obi-Wan was usually more cautious, pressing the advantage, yes, but using his victories as teaching tools, always giving his apprentice a chance to understand the technique. Not so today.

Anakin sighed, tossing the towel into the laundry receptacle. Had he angered Master Kenobi in some way? Displeased him? The young Jedi's heart stopped. Had Obi-Wan found out about Padmè and somehow misconstrued their relationship? Force no. He couldn't bear it if Obi-Wan thought he was—Anakin shuddered. Force, he hoped his master hadn't gotten the wrong idea.

Anxiety chewed at him all the way back to their quarters. Part of him hoped Obi-Wan was out, that he hadn't gone back after their session, but he knew that was not the case. Even as he approached the door, he could sense Obi-Wan's presence. The older Jedi was in his rooms, leaving Anakin free to use the refresher in peace.

Trying to shove thoughts of the session out of his mind, he reflected on his latest meeting with Padmè. It had been wonderful to have someone to talk to, to share his feelings with, especially since Padmè understood his situation far better than anyone else.

Anakin chuckled derisively as he stepped into the 'fresher room. It had been a shock, Padmè sharing her secret, and he had been angry at first, even crying himself to sleep once or twice. But he had gotten over it, more than that—had moved beyond it and into a new world of love and perception. Padmè had given him the courage for that, the courage to admit to himself how he felt. He hadn't been able to tell the object of his affection yet, but still…someday.

He closed the door behind him and turned on the water, letting it heat while he undressed. A soft moan escaped him as he finally stepped under the hot jets, letting the warmth soothe his aching muscles. His eyes closed and his head tilted back, the water running through his hair and over his face. Force, it felt good.

Not wanting to put his sweaty robes back on, He left the room with only a black towel wrapped around his waist. He was almost to his door when a cultured voice nearly snapped out his name.

"Anakin!"

The young Jedi turned, surprised. Obi-Wan stood in the hallway, a strange expression (was it horror?) on his face. Anakin faced him, realization slowly sinking in as he saw where his master was looking. The bruises—and Anakin sported many—were splashed along his arms and torso, mixed with a kaleidoscope of angry welts from the training sabers. Purple mottling was appearing over one eye, and a small cut split his lower lip.

Anakin stood still, weathering the silent examination. He studied Obi-Wan as well, taking in the older man's expression. Gentle frown lines furrowed the Jedi's brow, concern sat heavy on his face. He took a step towards his Padawan, his hand reaching up to brush lightly over the bruises on Anakin's face.

"I did this?" Emotion lay bare in his words, horror, anguish, disbelief.

Anakin reached out, grasping Obi-Wan's hand and pressing it to his chest. "Don't…" he breathed. "I'll be fine." The look Obi-Wan gave him nearly broke his heart. He couldn't take it any longer, couldn't take his friend's pain.

He would never know what possessed him to do what he did next, but he found himself tugging Obi-Wan's hand, pulling him close, and pressing his lips to his master's. A gasp slipped out of Obi-Wan, followed swiftly by a moan of acceptance as he leaned into Anakin, hands sliding softly over the bare expanse of the Padawan's back. His tongue lashed out, tangling hotly with Anakin's.

The younger man responded to this eagerness gladly, spinning him around and pressing him against the wall, crushing their mouths together. He moaned into the heat of Obi-Wan's kiss, grinding his throbbing erection against the older Jedi's pelvis. Obi-Wan groaned, his hands sliding to Anakin's waist and shoving the towel off his hips. It fell unnoticed to the floor and his fingers closed around the young man's hard shaft, stroking it firmly.

Anakin nearly came at the touch, the feel of Obi-Wan's battle-scarred hand closing over him, caressing him. He'd waited so long for it, dreamed so long about it, and it felt even better than he'd expected. Frantic, he tore at Obi-Wan's clothes, using the Force to aid him in stripping his master naked.

He finally succeeded, hands roaming greedily over the bare chest before him before moving to the pants and belt. He dropped to his knees, shoving the loose trousers off Obi-Wan's hips, flicking his tongue out over the hard shaft he was presented with. He could feel the shudder run through his lover's lithe frame and he grinned, feathering tender kisses across his hip, nipping gently, then soothing the abrasions with languorous strokes of his tongue. Obi-Wan bucked his hips, fingers lacing tightly through Anakin's hair, begging him to stop the torture.

"Ani…please…" The words were enough. One more delicate flick of the tongue, and Anakin slid his mouth over the rock hard shaft, engulfing it completely in wet heat. Obi-Wan groaned aloud, his hands tightening even more in Anakin's hair, drawing the younger man's head closer to him. Anakin responded eagerly, taking his master's cock deep into his throat, the flat of his tongue stroking the sensitive underside.

Obi-Wan was nearly delirious, his head back, hips thrusting into Anakin's mouth.

"Force…" he breathed, voice ragged and hoarse. Anakin stopped, gently sliding his mouth away, his tongue sliding slowly up the length of Obi-Wan's shaft before kissing his way up his chest and capturing the older man's mouth. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Ani's neck, pressing close to him, brushing his erect cock against Anakin's rock hard erection. The younger man gasped against his lips, a hand reaching down to grasp Obi-Wan's ass and pull him closer, grinding against him in near desperation.

Obi-Wan broke the kiss breathlessly, one word escaping him before Anakin pulled him close again.

"Bed…"

Anakin grinned against Obi-Wan's mouth, trailing kisses across his cheek to his ear. His breath was warm against the Jedi's ear as he breathed his agreement. He flicked his tongue across the contours of his ear, delighting in his lover's sighs of delight. They backed slowly down the hallway, hands never leaving each other, lips, teeth, and tongue connecting in a dance of passion and sensation.

Obi-Wan took the lead as they reached the bed, pressing Anakin to the soft mattress beneath him. He stretched Ani's arms above his head, whispering a soft directive for him to stay still. Then slowly, tenderly, he placed a kiss on his Padawan's black eye, his tongue soothing the slight split in his lip. His kisses trailed lower, tracing each bruise and welt with the utmost care. Anakin's eyes drifted shut and he floated on the waves of sensation, soft sighs escaping him as Obi-Wan trailed lower and lower, moving ever closer to his erection.

When his master pressed a tender kiss to the head of his shaft, Anakin couldn't stop the cry that slipped from his lips. It was Obi-Wan's turn to smile.

Moving away from his prone Padawan, he rummaged around a drawer, finally locating a small tube. With a triumphant smile, he turned back to Anakin, leaning over him and feathering kisses across his clavicle. Anakin felt pressure on his ass and sighed, arching forward, seeking penetration. One lube-slicked finger slowly slid inside him, and he hissed. Obi-Wan waited, letting the younger man get used to the sensation before slipping in a second. Anakin writhed beneath him, begging, pleading for more.

When Obi-Wan finally slid inside him, he screamed hoarsely, thrusting his hips against him. Obi-Wan waited, though, not wanting to hurt Anakin. His hand moved between them to grasp the younger man's shaft, stroking it firmly as he finally thrust deep inside Ani's tight heat.

Spurred on by Anakin's cries of pleasure, he moved harder, faster, angling his thrusts to hit Ani's most sensitive spot. He gripped his shaft, moving his hand in time with the thrusts. Anakin's head twisted back and forth, his eyes squeezed shut, breath coming in ragged gasps from his heaving chest. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and with a final cry of ecstasy, he spilled himself into Obi-Wan's hand. It was mere seconds before Obi-Wan climaxed, thrusting once more into Anakin before shudders wracked his body and he filled his lover with his seed.

They lay tangled together in the haze of receding passion, bodies limp and sated. Obi-Wan brushed a lock of hair away from Anakin's face, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"I am sorry for earlier," he whispered, resting his head on Ani's shoulder. "I was…jealous."

Anakin lifted his head in surprise. "Jealous? Of what?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Of Padmè. Of your relationship with her. She comes and you're gone, with her, laughing, being happy, loving. She got the you that I longed for, the you I never thought to receive."

Anakin smiled, laying back on the bed and pulling Obi-Wan into a hug. "Padmè has a girlfriend. That's why we spend so much time together. No one questions her preferences, and I have someone I can share mine with." He turned suddenly, smiling. "In fact, if it wasn't for her, I would never have realized I love you."

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, assimilating this new piece of information. Finally, he smiled, nuzzling against his Padawan's neck. "I love you too, Ani. I love you too."


End file.
